Uji Kompetensi Ala Vocaloid
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Ketika seorang author mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya lewat karakter-karakter Vocaloid yang tidak berdosa. Rated T untuk bahasa yang tidak mendidik- -


**(!)**

**Disclaimer**

_**Vocaloid**__**© Yamaha Corporation**_

Ini adalah fic curahan hati saya semenjak ujikom berlalu. Genre saya pilih humor karenao… *alasan ada di akhir cerita*

Intinya mohon maaf jika garingnya segaring hidup anda para jumblo setia*gaksadardiri.

**Created by : Akihisa Funabashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana cerah pagi itu tidak secerah suasana hati para pejuang kita saat ini.

X Multimedia.

Plat papan yang tergantung diatas sebuah ruangan masih tetap tergantung layaknya papan-papan kelas biasanya.

Beberapa murid duduk-duduk di depan kelas tersebut. Dan dapat terlihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang disajikan dari wajah-wajah murid tak berdosa yang akan dihisab itu #okeinisalah.

"Heh Kaito, lu udah sampe mana ngerjain web lo?" tanya seorang murid laki-laki dengan muka yang tak kalah suram dengan murid lainnya. Gakupo.

"Gue baru buka laptop hari ini," jawab murid dengan rambut biru gelap itu—Kaito.

"Anjrit, sante amat lu," balas murid berambut bagaikan model iklan sampo sanlait itu.

"Lu sendiri?" tanya Kaito sambil menjilat eskrim yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Gue baru buka nih laptop sebelum lu dateng,"

"Sama aja bego,"

Lalu beberapa murid yang baru datang terlihat lebih cerah daripada murid-murid yang sudah datang. Dan di sini saya akan menjelaskan tentang event apa yang akan mereka jalani hari ini.

Uji level.

Uji level adalah ujian dimana kita akan di uji se uji-ujinya dengan pertanyaan yang beruji-uji.

Itu pengertian secara meluasnya, sedangkan secara detail, itu adalah ujian yang menenetukan bagaimana level seorang murid esemka dalam menguasai kompetensi keahliannya.

Kebetulan orang-orang apes yang kita temui di cerita ini adalah murid yang menentukan jalan hidupnya dengan masuk ke jurusan Multimedia.

Sekilas terlihat simple. Namun di dalamnya terkandung banyak sekali harapan-harapan palsu yang disajikan untuk mereka pada semester awal.

"Gue frustasi, nih gambar gak keluar-keluar," kata seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut kuning. Dan perlu ditekankan,** tidak sedang ngambang**.

"Gue yakin, rasanya pasti kayak ditelen paus, diludahin lagi, ditelen lagi, diludahin lagi, ditelen lagi, dilu-," kalimat gadis dengan rambut merah itu—Meiko terhenti.

"Emang lu udah bisa? Bantuin dong!" mohon Rin.

"Lu nanya sama gue, gue aja gak bisa, makanya gue tau kalo rasanya itu kayak ditelen paus, diludahin lagi, ditelen lagi, diludahin lagi, ditelen lagi, diludahin lagi, ditelen lagi, dilu-,"

"UDAH WOY!"

Sementara itu di sisi lain, ada tiga murid yang berkonsentrasi dengan laptopnya. Yang satu berambut kembar dengan rambut Rin, yang satunya berambut cokelat, dan yang satunya berambut putih—entah memutih dengan sendirinya atau akibat dari terlalu banyak menngkonsumsi bahan-bahan yang kini sedang ia hadapi di laptopnya.

"Anteng amat," Kaito menghampiri tiga anak itu dan masih dalam aktivitas menjilat eskrimnya.

Sementara yang disapa tidak menggubris sapaan Kaito.

Mereka masih terfokus pada angka-angka indah yang tertera pada layar laptop mereka. Tidak bisa dibilang angka karena ada beberapa huruf di sana. Begitupun sebaliknya.

.

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

.

"Mampus! Bel. Gimana nih? Gue belom ngapa-ngapain!" Kaito kelabakan, namun ia tetap menggenggam eskrimnya yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah habis.

"Ah gambar gue gak keluar-keluar, frustasi njirrrr," dapat terlihat lekukan hitam di bawah mata seorang Kagmine Rin.

Kicau murid-murid lain mendadak terhenti. Membayangkan bagaimana nasib yang akan datang pada mereka di dalam sebuah ruangan yang disebut. Laboratorium Multimedia.

.

.

.

Hawa panas menyeruak di dalam ruangan. Ketegangan bercampur kengerian bersatu memberantas Belanda yang menjajah Indo—#okeiningawur.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah-wajah bermasa depan cerah itu. Beberapa diantaranya memang terlihat santai, namun presentasi jumlah murid yang suram bisa dibilang berjumlah

98%.

"Eh Luka, ini gimana? Kok table barang gue gak keluar-keluar?" tanya murid dengan rambut hijau tosca. Miku. Keadaannya kini mulai kacau, baju prakteknya sudah ia lepas dan ia lempar ke segala arah. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Ini, semuanya harus lu samain, kalo mau keluar ini, lu harus sesuai-in sama yang ada di database. Jangan sampe beda, kalo beda—,"

"Dah cukup, gue pusing," Miku mengambil modemnya dan mencolokan modem itu pada colokan yang ada di dinding. Namun kegiatan Miku yang mematikan itu segera Gumi hentikan, kebetulan gadis berambut hijau dengan kacamata yang ia gunakan sebagai tujuan fashion itu duduk di sebelah Miku. Ia prihatin dengan keadaan Miku yang mulai tidak beres akibat harapan-harapan palsu yang disajikan dihadapannya.

"Woy! Cangak, ada yang tau cara bikin database gak?" tanya seorang murid dengan rambut merah menyala, layaknya Meiko, namun bergender laki-laki. Teriakannya disambut meriah oleh sambitan spidol dari pojok kiri atas depan samping papan tulis.

"Akaito, ini uji level, bukan latihan," ucap suara misterius yang membuat aura ruangan itu semakin cerah. Saking cerahnya semua murid di sana langsung duduk tegap setelah mendengar bunyi antara kepala dan spidol yang beradu.

Sementara di sudut lain, Kaito yang duduk menghadap kamera CCTV, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"_Kami-sama_… Tolong akuuuuuuu," ucapnya dengan air mata sederas air terjun Niagara.

"Dodol, mana bisa selesai kalo kerjaan lu cuma lambai-lambai-in tangan gitu," celetuk pria dengan rambut yang—jika orang awam melihatnya akan mengiranya sudah tua.

"Dodol? Makanan khas mana ya? Gue lupa," Kaito menghentikan aktivitas melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan beralih menghadap kearah Dell—si rambut putih.

"Garut," jawab Dell singkat.

"Lu pernah kesana?" tanya Kaito lagi.

Dan sebuah kabel adaptor sukses mengenai puncak kepala Kaito. Tidak lain tidak bukan kabel itu kiriman orang yang menduduki singasana untuk menguasai seluruh kelas itu..

"Khukhukhukhukhu~," kikik orang itu. Dilanjutkan oleh kepala-kepala yang menoleh bingung melihat sang pengawas.

"Sebenernya pengawas kita itu berasal darimana sih?" tanya Neru sambil berbisik pada Haku—gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Haku menggeleng. Matanya tefokus pada sebuah desain web yang yah—cukup bagus.

"Wah! Desain lu bagus, ku." ucap Dell yang langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Neru.

"Thanks." Haku tetap terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Serius amat sih lu mending san—," sebuah remot OHP mengenai kepala Dell dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kalian ini, uji level masih saja bisa berbicara!" ucap sang pengawas.

"Tapi pak, temen saya yang sekolah di salah satu SMK Negeri di Indonesia itu bilang gak sampe seketat gini kok," protes Gumi yang memang gemar nangkring di Om*gle dan bercakap-cakap bersama strenjers(read: strangers)

"Woy! Gambar gue keluarrrrrr!" Rin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Meiko yang berada di sebelahnya. Sementara Meiko hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan terpuji Rin.

"Terus gue harus joget ala cherrybelle?" tanya Len dengan suara dinginnya.

Rin menoleh dan dengan sangat sengaja membenturkan kipas angin laptop yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana ke kepala Len.

"Eh koplak! Sakit tau!" omel Len.

"Lu mikir gak sih betapa sakit hatinya gue barusan?"

Mendadak suasana hening. Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang yang sama sekali tidak memedulikan bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh banyak pasang mata dan sepasang mata yang sudah berkilat-kilat bagaikan petir orangtua yang baru saja mendapati anaknya sedang berbuat nakal.

"Kalian ini!" sang pengawas akhirnya bangkit dan menunjukan batang hidungnya dari sisi kegelapan tempat ia duduk. Sosok besar dengan tubuh kekar layaknya seorang atlit berdiri dan menghampiri anak awasnya(?)—Rin dan Len.

"Kalian ini sadar tidak? Betapa sangat mengganggunya kalian di sini?" tanya sosok bak seorang genderuwo tak berbulu itu.

"Sebenernya yang ngeganggu itu lu tau," gumam Kaito sambil menjilat eskrimnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di genggaman tangannya.

"Heh _kresna! _Jangan bicara macam-macam di belakang saya ya," ancam pengawas itu.

Tidak terima dibilang kresna—jin dari india yang filmnya sempat di putar di salah satu stasiun tv di sebuah negara—Kaito bangkit dan men_-death glare_ pengawas tersebut.

Kilat yang terhubung antara mata mereka mulai menyambar orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Are? Laptopku kenapa ini?"

Pandangan tertuju pada sesosok makhluk dengan rambut putih panjang nyaris mirip seperti Haku. Hanya saja sosok ini membiarkan rambutnya terurai, sedangkan Haku mengikatnya dengan kunciran berbentuk pitagoras—Tei.

"Itu namanya _blue screen,_" sahut seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya—Ruko.

Tei melirik kearah Kaito dan pengawasnya. Matanya bagaikan berlian yang mengkilap karena terlalu sering diasah.

"Ini pasti karena kalian! Kalian gak pernah tau perasaanku kan? Kalian itu seperti pengganggu!"

**.**

**JLEB**

**.**

Tidak terima dibilang seorang pengganggu. Kaito menghampiri Tei.

"Laptop lu yang biru begitu kok jadi gue yang disalahin! Kecuali kalo lu kecanduan filem biru! Baru lu salahin Gakupo noh!"

Gakupo—cowok dengan rambut indah itu menoleh. Tidak terima dirinya disangkut pautkan dengan masalah itu.

"Eh kok tengil? Kok bacot? Kok joni?"

"Salah bego! Poni," sahut sebuah suara.

"Oke terserah gue, yang jelas besok-besok model iklan sampo Basilisk itu gue,"

"Itu S*ns*lk kali," Rin nimbrung dan memeragakan kata yang disensor itu dengan bunyi pip.

"Eh jangan nyebut merk cangak!"

"Gue gak nyebut kali,"

"Itu tadi buktinya,"

"Woy! Udah-udah sekarang balik ke tempat duduk kalian!" pengawas tersebut mulai geram.

Rin masih tidak terima. Ia benar-benar tidak menyebut merk sampo itu.

Ia berani bersumpah di depan penghulu dan beberapa saksi.

.

_**Tik tok tik tok tik tok**_

.

Semua murid yang sudah kewalahan hanya bisa pasrah dan tertidur di mejanya bersama laptop mereka.

Beberapa masih kuat menjalani uji nyali ini.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong yang dimaksud localhost disini tuh apaan sih?" tanya Miku.

Luka melirik kearahnya dan sweatdrop.

"Lu berapa tahun make ginian sih? Sampe gak tau apaan localhost,"

"Localhost apaan kali,"

"Terserah gue dah, mending lu tanya si Gumi aj—," perkataan Luka terputus melihat sosok di sisi sebelah Miku yang lain justru sedang cekikikan _chatting._

"Eh kok tablo banget sih masih bisa sante gitu?" Luka memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba fokus kembali dengan script yang kini menghiasi layar laptopnya.

"Kok bisa masih betah gitu sih lu?" Miku heran melihat Luka yang masih anteng dengan laptopnya.

"Lu tinggal salin tempel aja scriptnya dari yang kemaren-kemaren, makanya jangan pacaran mulu sama Len,"

Len—yang dipanggil menoleh. "Enak aja, bilang aja lu sirik karena dah jomblo 16 tahun,"

.

**JLEB**

.

Luka menoleh dan bangkit. "Gak usah masalahin status orang jomblo atau gak!" bentaknya.

"Yaudah lu juga jangan kesel sama Miku gitu dong!"

"Gue kan cuma ngomong kenyataan!"

"Gue juga kenyataan kan?"

.

**#JLEBPART2LUKASESSION**

.

"Terkadang kenyataan itu memang pahit," sahut sosok pengawas yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diantara Luka dan Len yang saling memunggungi.

"Saya juga ditinggal pergi istri saya gara-gara sering main," isak tangis sang pengawas mengundang perasaan iba para murid.

"Emang suka main apa pak?"

"Main cewek," jawab sang pengawas dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Ini orang sableng apa bego sih, gue juga kalo jadi istrinya bakalan ninggalin dia kali,"

"Bapak suka main cewek juga? Sama dong!" Dell menanggapi.

"Biasa main cewek dimana pak?" tanya Dell lagi.

Sang pengawas menoleh. "Di bar deket lampu merah sana," jawab sang pengawas.

Dell dan beberapa murid yang mengetahui tempat itu—bar dekat lampu merah langsung membelalakan matanya. Bergidik ngeri.

Bar yang dimaksud itu adalah bar tempat dimana wanita-wanita kekar yang sebelumnya adalah pria berkumpul.

"Eh anjir, dia maho dong?" Gakupo tersentak.

"Ada yang bilang maho?" Neru menoleh. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya. Neru yang notabene adalah seorang *ehem* Fujoshi langsung terpanggil.

"Sebenernya ini salah siapa sih? Pengawas atau emang kelas kita yang gak pernah bener?" gumam salah satu murid dengan kacamata yang menempel pada wajahnya. Ted Kasane.

"Kayaknya dua-duanya, plus nih soal uji level," sahut orang yang ia ajak bicara—Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Udahlah, ayo lanjutin lagi." ucap Ted sambil kembali terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali tenang, semua murid tenggelam dalam khayalannya akan dapat menyelesaikan soal uji level ini.

Beberapa diantaranya sudah benar-benar frustasi dan menyerah akan hambatan yang menimpa mereka. Dari mulai yang gambar webnya tidak muncul, hingga yang memang scriptnya sudah benar namun halaman webnya tidak berjalan baik.

"Eh, tabel transaksi gueeeeeee," Meiko berlinangan air mata.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Kaito.

"Tabel transaksi gue gak bisa jalan," Meiko semakin terisak.

"Lu sih sering ngutang pulsa ke si Neru, jadinya gitu kan kena azab," ucap Kaito dengan santai sembari menjilat eskrimnya

"Gak ada hubungannya kali," Meiko mengembang ngempiskan lobang hidungnya.

"Ya adalah, pelajaran kewirausahaan lu berapa sih nilainya? Jual beli kan termasuk transaksi, dan ini mungkin azab buat lu," jelas Kaito.

Meiko diam saja. Ia memikirkan bahwa perkataan Kaito ada benarnya, padahal fakta berkata itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan transaksi penjualan Neru dan Meiko.

"Berarti ntar tabel transaksi gue juga gak bisa dong?" sahut Dell. Ia buru-buru mengecek halaman tabel transaksinya.

"Emang lu kenapa? Utang lu di gue kan dah lunas semua,"

Dell menggeleng. "Bukan di lu, pede amat, gue sering utang makan di warteg depan,"

.

_**BUZZ**_

.

Muncul kabut dari balik badan Dell dan muncul sesosok ibu-ibu paruh baya dengan kebaya dan kemben yang diikat pada bagian depannya.

Ibu-ibu itu menggunakan lipstick dengan tidak beraturan. Sampe ke jidat-jidat.

"Lunasin utang-utang lu," ucap ibu-ibu itu dengan nada mengerikan.

Dell menoleh dan dapat terasa bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Sementara di sudut lain seorang murid tersenyum penuh kesuksesan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," gumam murid itu.

Meskipun suaranya tidak menggelegar bagaikan menggunakan toa mesjid, kalimat itu terdengar ke setiap telinga anak murid dan membuat orang itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Lu yakin dah selesai? Coba cek dulu, taunya backgroundnya ilang semua lagi," kata Ted pada temannya—Kiyoteru.

Mereka memang terkenal sangat lihai dalam bidang ini. Namun ceroboh.

"Udah ah, gue udah periksa semuanya, beres dah ini mah,"

"Bagus deh, sekarang lu ekspor terus kumpulin sono di depan," ucap Ted.

Murid itu—Kiyoteru baru akan mengekspor databasenya, namun tiba-tiba laptopnya ngehang. Lalu mati dengan sangat tidak berperikelaptopan.

"EH INI KENAPA?"

Ted mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Virus tuh, harddisk lu yang kena, kalo langsung mati gitu, biasanya kepenuhan," jelas Len dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Tuh kan, lu sih minggu kemaren dah gue bilang, apusin semua game sama video bok*p lu," Yuma—pria di sisi lain Kiyoteru menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru hanya bisa menyesali perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab laptopnya.

"Terus ini gimana dong gue?"

"Serahkan pada bapak genderuwo tak berbulu itu," Ted menunjuk arah dengan menggunakan kepalanya menuju sang pengawas.

"Ah, sialan emang nih laptop biadab bingit!"

Dan seketika itu pula murid yang lainnya seperti merasakan senang, senang karena mereka masih sama-sama merasakan penderitaan yang sangat menyakitkan di ruangan itu. Mereka benar-benar sudah terjebak dengan penderitaan yang amat mendalam yang mereka alami saat itu. Ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk penderitaan author maksud? Ini adalah salah satunya.

.

_?php_

_include " ";_

_echo " form action=simpan_ method=post name=bl id=bl_

_nama_barang : input type=text name=nb id=nb value=$pilbeli br_

_kode : $pilkod br_

_jumlah : input type=text name=jml id=jml value=$jml br_

_harga : input type=text name=hg id=hg value=$pilhg br_

_total : br_

_username: input type=text name=mbr id=mbr value=$pilbr br_

_ input type=submit name=sbt id=sbt value=beli br_

_/form";_

_?_

_?php_

_include"proses_ ";_

_echo"DATA PEMBELI br";_

_mysql_connect("localhost", "root", "thebestdamnthing");_

_mysql_select_db ("marisaulfah");_

_$read=mysql_query("select * from tabel_transaksi");_

_while($eks=mysql_fetch_array($read)) { $x++;_

_echo"_

_NO : $x br_

_Nama Barang : $eks[nama_barang] br_

_Kode : $eks[kode] br_

_Jumlah : $eks[jumlah] br_

_Harga : $eks[harga] br_

_Total Harga : $eks[total] br_

_Username : $eks[member]br_

_ a href=?deltran=$eks[no] Hapus /a br br";_

_}_

_$hapustrans=mysql_query("delete from tabel_transaksi where no=$deltran");_

_?_

_._

_._

_**OWARI**_

.

.

.

.

…_karena ini adalah kejadian yang memang terjadi pada kehidupan nyata saya, tentang laptop yang blue screen itu, itu adalah laptop author :'') memang menyakitkan tapi ya…_

_#kokjadicurcol_


End file.
